


a drop of sake

by Star_Boy_Baku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Boy_Baku/pseuds/Star_Boy_Baku
Summary: Karasuno made it to Nationals - was there ever a better reason to celebrate? When Ukai and Takeda decide to share a bottle of sake, wallowing in memories of the past months, some tension occurs neither of them can ignore. But, as Ukai likes to tease him, Takeda always stays modest because this is just how he is, right? So it would be foolish to get tempted by Ukai's intriguing smirk and his hot breath brushing against his skin. He should leave, shouldn't he?
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	a drop of sake

They watched as the third-years, eyes puffy from all the tears of joy they had cried, walked away from the restaurant arm in arm. Before they could disappear out of their view, they turned around and waved at them.

"Thanks for everything!", Sugawara, Sawamura and Azumane yelled in unison and Takeda could feel his cheeks blushing when he bowed his head and waved back at them. His lower lip started to tremble but he couldn't hold back. So just a few seconds later, when their students were on their way again, Takeda cried another stream of happy tears. He lowered his glasses because the lenses were already speckled with tears from before and sniffed. This day had been such a rollercoaster - especially Tsukishimas and Nishinoyas moves on the court had shortened his lifespan for a few years - but in the end, their boys had made it. Karasuno would go to Nationals. Takeda could still remember the days where he tried to get any of the Tokyo teams on the phone, begging for a training match. How far they had come!

"Sensei, you know we won, there is no need to cry so much."

Takeda had almost forgotten Ukai was still around. Leaning onto the house wall, he was lighting a cigarette and then exhaled the smoke with a deep sigh. Even though he was playing it cool, Takeda knew how much he cared about Karasuno's win. Ukai had spent the previous nights watching videos, analyzing their opponents, thinking out tactics. Now he was captured in that cloud of joyful exhaustion you felt whenever you finished a huge project. Takeda rubbed his neck.

"You are right, I'm just so happy!", he smiled.

The two of them were the last to leave, all the students were on their way home. For tonight they would rest. Then there was a training schedule for Nationals coming up - but no, tonight they could be drunk on their feelings of victory. Before he could wish Ukai goodnight, Karasuno's coach placed the cigarette in the corner of his mouth and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"So, Sensei, what about the sake you promised me?"

"N-Now?", Takeda blinked in surprise when Ukai put his arm around him.

"Sure, now! What better reason to drink than Karasuno going to Nationals?"

"Hmm, I guess. Do you wanna go to a bar?"

"Or we just get a fine bottle and make our way to the store - we can talk about some ideas I had regarding the rotations for Nationals." Ukai seemed to have decided how their evening would go because he threw away the cigarette end and already made his way.

For a brief second, Takeda was startled. So he wasn't even gonna relax this night, he wanted to work on new tactics, probably studying possible opponents. He couldn't help but smile. Ukai had changed as much as Karasuno in general. From grumpy coach that had only wanted to stay for one match to a determined mentor for the team. Takeda admired his stubbornness - in a way he was similar to the wildest of Karasuno's members, unable to back down once he had chosen a goal.

Ukai glanced over his shoulder back at him: "What are you smiling at?"

"You."

"Eh?", a slight blush appeared on Ukai's nose before he frowned. "What is so funny then?"

"I just remembered how difficult it was to persuade you into coaching Karasuno. And now look where we are."

Suddenly Ukai became all flustered and buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He muttered something under his breath Takeda couldn't make out but it didn't matter. The teacher knew he was right, so he just caught up with him.

"Let's get you some sake, then."

Ukai's room was what Takeda had expected: a mess. Proving the coach had spent the last days with analyzing opponents, the TV was placed in the middle of the room, surrounded by empty cans of coffee and an overflowing ashtray. Clothes cluttered the floor and desk chair while the futon under the window was messy and covered with papers full of tactical scribbles. Takeda looked for some space on the desk to put down their sake bottles - one for now and one as a gift for Ukai alone, as he had promised him before - while Ukai disappeared to get cups.

Takeda picked up the bin from under the desk and started to gather the empty cans. Ukai probably didn't care about it, he was rarely embarrassed about anything, always true to himself but Takeda really didn't want to sit next to a mess while enjoying a drink. Once more he was reminded what a rowdy personality Ukai had. But he knew he had his heart in the right place - the way he talked to the boys always warmed Takeda's heart. _Karasuno_...again, tears welled up in his eyes. The realization of going to Nationals hadn't fully settled in yet and the happiness inside his chest was overwhelming.

"Eh, what are you doing?! Put that down!", Ukai's voice made him jump. He hadn't heard him coming back. Within the blink of an eye, Ukai had snatched the bin out of his hands and scrambled all the junk up the floor. "I was about to clean that", he mumbled, his movement a bit too hectic to be sincere. Takeda giggled. Maybe he had been wrong about him - maybe Ukai was a little embarrassed his room was such a mess. While Karasuno's coach tried his best to clean within seconds, Takeda poured them some sake.

"To Nationals", Ukai raised his glass at him. They both emptied their drinks down in one, slightly coughing and grinning. Sitting in front of the TV where Ukai had turned on the radio for some music to fill in the silence, Takeda poured them another.

"Tsukishima has made some fascinating progress in the past weeks."

"Yeah", Ukai nodded and suddenly his face got serious.

"His blocks were out of this world. I don't understand much about it but the way he was reading our opponents-"

"Takeda", he cut him off mid-sentence. Ukai's dark eyes glanced over the brim of his cup right at him. Their intense stare caught him off-guard. Takeda tilted his head, waiting for a reaction. Why was his expression so grim when they were about to savour sake and victory? "Last time I thanked you for everything you had done for us, you told me to wait 'til we beat Shiratorizawa."

"Oh", Takeda's eyes got wide. "I almost forgot."

"I didn't", Ukai put his cup down a bit too harsh and pulled Takeda's out of his hand. He poured the sake and spilt a few drops due to strangely trembling fingertips. He passed it back to him, Takeda reaching carefully because he didn't want to spill any more but when their fingers touched, Ukai grabbed around his hand, holding it in place. "From the bottom of my heart - thank you."

"Look at you being all formal, Ukai-kun", Takeda tried to grin so he could hide the fact that he was softly blushing under Ukai's gaze. He wasn't used to him being this intense - apart from when he was sitting next to him during a match of course but this situation was totally different. They were all by themselves, faint music humming through the room and the smell of alcohol hovering between them. Ukai cleared his throat.

"Just because I want you to know that I _mean_ it."

He let go off his hand and Takeda took another sip. The sake rolled over his tongue, a hot stream down his throat and right into his belly. Slowly he could feel the alcohol having a slight effect on him; his cheeks felt warm and his head light but it was pleasurable experience still.

"I would never think otherwise."

Ukai leaned back, legs crossed and chugged down another one. Takeda bit his lips so he wouldn't tell him to slow down. Ukai was reckless, especially when it came to drinking and tobacco, and there was no chance to lecture him about it. After all the struggles of the past months, he deserved a careless night and so did Takeda.

"I thought I could never go back to that forsaken gym, you know?", Ukai was nipping on his drink and stared somewhere past his knee, thoughts trailing off. "Too many memories. Not necessarily bad ones but from a chapter, I had closed. Or so I thought. Then you came around."

"Well, I'm glad you opened that book again", Takeda whispered. He was flustered. Yes, he had shown stamina when he had persuaded Ukai into coaching Karasuno but this type of behaviour was the only weapon he had. If he stopped after the first try, people would just ignore him. Because he was a nice looking guy and sometimes clumsy, people tended to underestimate him or simply talk over him. But his persistence had brought them matches, a great coach, a better team.

And with the encouragement of Ukai and the glasses of sake, Takeda finally was able to take credit for that instead of playing it down. So there was nothing left to say but a softly spoken _Thank you_ towards his friend, who still seemed absorbed in his memories. Silence came over them. Although their conversation had been odd, it didn't feel awkward at all. They passed each other the sake, quietly nipping on their cups and Ukai lit another cigarette. His body loosened up and he leaned back, supporting his weight with one hand. Takeda got out of his green jacket; all the alcohol was more than enough to keep him warm. He rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt.

"The way you talk to the boys", when Ukai spoke again his voice sounded hoarse from alcohol and smoke, a strange vibrating sound that rushed over Takeda's neck and sent a shiver down his spine. "Whenever I don't know what to say when I see them being stressed out and know exactly what they feel but am too...I don't know, _dumb_ to say anything, you always save my ass."

"I wouldn't say dumb. Overwhelmed is a better word, I think."

"You never disappoint, Sensei, hm?", Ukai didn't look at him but Takeda could see how the corner of his mouth curled into a smirk. "Always in modest teacher-mode."

"Well", he ruffled through the dark hair on the back of his head to hide his sudden nervousness. "I wouldn't call drinking sake on the floor of the bedroom of my colleague modest." Even before he finished the sentence, he knew what he had said sounded completely wrong and inappropriate. The heat rushed into his face. Cheeks burning, Takeda held onto the cup of sake and then chugged down his drink because he didn't know what else to do.

Finally, Ukai glanced at him. They were still sitting a few feet apart, however, Karasuno's coach now leaned forward to close a bit of the gap between them. His smirk had become wider and somehow harder to read. Takeda could see how the look of his dark eyes danced over his embarrassed face, scanning him from the hairline down to his neck, where the heat was creeping out from under his shirt.

"The a-alcohol", he spluttered out. "The alcohol not being the modest part was what I meant."

"Sure", he dragged out the word a moment too long and the teasing tone tickled over Takeda's naked lower arms. Ukai slid over the floor to get even closer and Takeda couldn't help but instinctively lean in. There was no rational explanation for his behaviour apart from the alcohol making him do stupid things, he thought somewhere at the back of his mind. The more tempting excuse was the way Ukai's eyes pierced into him, this daring glare as if he wanted to challenge him to do something indecent after he had claimed Takeda would always be in teacher-mode.

Their faces were but a few inches apart, so near, Takeda couldn't see the other one's grin anymore but he knew it was there. He could see it in the slight glint of Ukai's eyes. However, it was the soft, hot brush of air against his face whenever Ukai exhaled, that threw him off his rhythm. His heart skipping a beat each time and everything in him wanting to close the distance. There was no way he could. Takeda might be a bit drunk but he knew this was a terrible idea nonetheless. Still, he tilted his head, eyes flickering upwards to meet Ukai's gaze as if to gain approval. The coach closed his eyes, mirroring his motion. Takeda's mouth became dry. _What was happening? Would they- He shouldn't. Again, a terrible idea_ , the voice of reason inside his head was practically screaming at him.

"Are you gonna let go?", his rough tone made an aroused sigh escape Takeda's lips. If he only knew how much he wanted to let go. To bury his fingers into Ukai's hair, stealing away his hairband, running through the blonde, wild strands and mess them up while sinking into a kiss-

His hand rested against his and all of a sudden Takeda was pulled back into reality. Ukai grabbed the empty cup out of his fingers and leaned back as if nothing had happened. He poured him another drink. "Thought you were glued to that cup", he grinned.

Ukai wasn't blushing. Not trembling with anticipation. Neither flustered nor aroused. Takeda didn't even realize how he reached for the drink that was handed to him. _What an utter fool I am_ , he thought. Had he been making up signs instead of seeing them? He stared down at the lightly ambered coloured liquid in his hand. Either way, Takeda couldn't deny he almost let himself get carried away. Which would've been a disaster, since Ukai just had wanted to pour him another cup.

Even though he knew he shouldn't drink any more, he nipped on his cup. This was the last one. Then he would excuse himself before his dazed mind played further tricks on him. Ukai was now laying on the floor next to him, on his side so he could support his head with one hand and hold his cup with the other. Takeda attempted to ignore his presence. At least until the heat in his face would be gone. However, drinking more and more sake would probably not help with that.

Ukai let out a deep sigh of relief and the sound made him curious. Takeda stopped staring daggers at his drink and instead glanced over to the other one. Ukai had loosened his hairband and ruffled through his blonde hair. Messy hair strands fell over his eyes and he needed a few attempts to get them out of his face again. His movement was clumsy and laying down on the floor it was clear, he wanted to get more comfortable. A great moment to excuse himself, Takeda thought.

He finished his sake and got up. The world seemed to shift and Takeda had trouble holding himself up. With a nervous sigh, he stretched out his arms to keep his balance. Of course, after all these glasses without moving an inch, he was more than tipsy.

"It's getting late, I should go", he mumbled, still avoiding to look directly at Ukai.

"Oh, really?", maybe it was wishful thinking but the other one sounded disappointed. With a little huff, Ukai managed to get up from the floor without kicking over his full sake cup. "I'm gonna see you to the door then."

"Thanks but you really don't need to", Takeda bowed his head and when he looked back up, Ukai had closed up to him. The right side of his face was covered with messy, blonde hair strands but his eye peeked through between them right down at Takeda, who was startled by a single, translucent drop of sake in the corner of Ukai's mouth.

_Are you gonna let go?_

Maybe he hadn't meant it that way. But this was exactly what Takeda wanted to do. Letting go, forgetting about consequences and what was modest and proper - no more _teacher-mode_ , as Ukai had called it. Takeda raised his hand and gently wiped away the drop of sake next to his mouth. His thumb wandered further, crossing over Ukai's lower lip and once he touched the sensitive skin, Ukai's lips parted. Takeda held his breath and finally dared to look into the other one's eyes.

Their gazes locked. Takeda still didn't breathe. Then, in a blink of an eye, both of them lunged forward, causing their mouths to crash onto each other, teeth scraping over the soft skin of their lips, tongues licking over a chin before finding their counterpart and their bodies losing balance. Ukai stumbled backwards, pulling Takeda with him, whose knees became so weak once they were sunken in a messy kiss, that he simply fell onto him. They tumbled to the ground and Takeda felt his foot kicking over the almost empty sake bottle but he couldn't care less.

His glasses fell off from one ear as Ukai's fingers ran through his dark curls. Karasuno's coach grabbed them and tossed them away. Before Takeda could protest, Ukai's teeth sank into his lower lip, gently pulling on it. He wanted him closer until there was no room to breathe and Takeda was keen to fulfil his wish. He was laying on top of him, his hands clawed into Ukai's blonde mane of hair when the other one started to suck on his lower lip. Takeda could feel the heat rushing down to the centre of his body. Normally he would feel nervous or might still be questioning his actions, however, this time there was no room for doubts, just passion. Something, Takeda hadn't felt for quite some time. Ukai had teased him, every glance, every smirk had challenged him to do this and Takeda pushed away every thought of regret - there would be enough time for that in the morning. Right now he wanted nothing more than to get rid off all the annoying layers of fabrics between them.

He sat up and tried to unbutton his shirt. With shaking fingertips this was quite a difficult task. Takeda's tongue appeared between his lips because he was concentrating so much, even forgetting Ukai for a second, who was still laying under him.

"Let me", Ukai rose and pushed Takeda's hands away. An impatient groan escaped him when he also failed miserably. He grabbed the fabric with a firm grip and pulled it apart. Takeda let hear a surprised yell when the buttons of his shirt went flying. With a swift motion of Ukai's hands he had pushed down the shirt from his shoulders and Takeda took on the rest. He tossed the shirt aside and it landed somewhere near the bottle, probably in a pool of sake but again, there was nothing in him that cared about this kind of stuff anymore. Instead, he watched with a growing hunger inside his groin, how Ukai, still underneath him, got rid of his tracksuit top and white shirt before sitting up and pulling him into another kiss.

They tried to be more careful this time, although both of their actions were uncoordinated, they took a moment to stroke over each other's faces, touching blushed cheeks and playing with the other one's hair. Takeda's tongue danced over Ukai's lip until he let him enter his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck and pulled him closer and finally their upper bodies met. Their naked skin rubbed against each other and Takeda sighed into Ukai's mouth when his warm hands brushed down his sides until they squeezed between them. Ukai opened up Takeda's belt and pants without touching the slight bulge that was visible underneath. For a moment his lust seemed to subside, Takeda could feel it in the way his tongue moved against his - there was a hint of hesitation. Slowly, Takeda leaned back, licking over the other one's mouth one more time before straightening his back. Ukai's hand was still hovering over Takeda's groin.

"Are you sure?", he asked, his voice so rough it was cracking.

Takeda put his hand over Ukai's and pushed it towards himself as an answer. Ukai's hand slipped past his pants and pressed against his erection, still hidden beneath his boxers. The heavy touch made Takeda's hips twitch and his back arched backwards, head tilted towards the ceiling he let out a surprised moan. The grip between his legs got tighter. Ukai had found the wet spot on his shorts, rubbing over the tip of his cock, that had drenched the fabric in precum, with his thumb. Every bit of movement sent small bolts of pleasure down Takeda's spine.

A brief bump against his naked chest with Ukai's other hand made him fall over, sliding down Ukai's lap and landing on the bedroom floor. He watched how Karasuno's coach got rid of his sweatpants and shorts - Takeda gulped when he saw Ukai's hard cock arching up towards his stomach, the cockhead glistening with precum. He grabbed Takeda's pants, who lifted his hips to support him, and pulled them down as well. On all fours, Ukai crawled over the floor up to him, his eyes locked with his, a greedy flickering inside them. Briefly, Takeda felt equal to being his prey, squirming underneath his lustful presence but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to be hunted down by him.

Ukai, however, stopped half-way and placed a kiss on Takeda's flat stomach. Another one followed. A cascade of kisses showering him from his side down to his naval. Ukai's fingers danced over his hip bones and Takeda lifted his head to watch. The blonde hair blocked his view. When he reached to stroke it away, Ukai moved further down. Without a warning, his lips closed around the head of Takeda's cock. Another spark that jolted down his spine and Takeda's hips thrust forward, forcing himself between Ukai's lips. The other one let him enter and used the swift movement of his pelvis to place his hands on Takeda's ass, pushing him closer to his mouth. Takeda threw his arms above his head, unable to contain his lust or to grasp any coherent thoughts anymore. He could feel Ukai's hot mouth pushing down the full length of his cock, the tongue brushing over the base and then licking straight upwards just so he could suck on the tip again. Saliva was dripping down onto his belly and whenever Ukai released him from his mouth, he brushed it away, using it as lube to jerk him off while he was catching his breath. Takeda's nails scraped over the bedroom floor, his back forming a perfect arch and his breath becoming more and more rapidly.

"You need to stop", he gasped half-heartedly, reaching for Ukai's hair at the same time and pushing his head down his cock once more. When he hit the crux of his throat, the taller one let hear a lewd gurgling sound that vibrated against his sensitive skin. Spit drooled out Ukai's mouth down his chin but he seemed to regain his composure and loosened his jaw, making more room for Takeda and air to breathe.

"I can't- I'm gonna cum if you don't stop", Ukai's hands squeezed his ass cheeks, one finger slipping between them and gently prodding against his entrance. Takeda's eyes rolled back in pure bliss. He couldn't hold back any longer, he wanted to fuck deeper into his wet throat so much, feeling his hot tongue lolling against the length of his co-

All of a sudden all heat around his member was gone. Ukai sat up between his legs and wiped strings of saliva from his chin. Takeda stared at him in disbelief and stretched to get a hold of him again. Ukai dodged his grasp and grinned. His lips were still wet and seductively red.

"You said _stop_."

" _Not like that_!"

"Look at you, _Sensei_ ", the teasing tone was back. Ukai placed a hand on Takeda's chest and pushed him back down on the floor. Painfully slow he crept up to him, hands now next to Takeda's head. "Getting all demanding and bossy."

"Don't call me that", Takeda wrapped his arms around Ukai's neck and pulled him closer. "I'm not in teacher-mode right now."

"So, what are you then?"

"Someone who wants your mouth back around his cock."

The deep, dark eyes widened in surprise, followed by a desiring growl that escaped Ukai's throat when he bent further down to kiss him again. He probably hadn't thought Takeda would ever dare to talk this naughty but right now there was no time to feel ashamed of his own boldness. If it could get him what he wanted, Takeda wouldn't mind tell Ukai what to do. However, as Karasuno's coach sunk onto him, moaning into their kiss, Takeda could feel his erection rubbing along the side of his own cock. A feeling almost as good as Ukai's tongue around it. Trembling fingertips clawed into the skin of Ukai's shoulders and back, hips thrusting upward to feel his hard member once more.

The flavour of sake persisted on both of their tongues but when Takeda started to suck on the tip of Ukai's tongue he could also feel the penetrant lingering of smoke. He wondered what Ukai really tasted like. No smoke, no alcohol, how would he feel under his mouth, what would he smell like? How would his taste tickle his tongue? In an impulse, he pushed the taller one over and rolled on top of him without breaking their kiss. Now it was Ukai's hands that slid up and down his spine, unable to control his actions while drowning in a sea of lust. Takeda let him stroke over his naked skin, gently licking over the corner of his mouth until he got down from Ukai's shivering body.

His gaze wandered towards Ukai's erection and the slight drops of precum that were smeared all over his lower belly. Without giving himself a chance to overthink his actions, Takeda crawled closer, swinging on leg over Ukai's torso, sitting back on him but now facing his groin. Curiously, the tip of his tongue licked over the glistening liquid. Takeda closed his eyes when he reached for the base of Ukai's cock and leaned further down, finally embracing the head with his lips. He tasted way better than sake and fuck, he felt so hot, how he disappeared inch by inch into his mouth. Takeda took him half-way in until he felt the urge to gag. Feeling so lightheaded and dizzy, he paused for a moment and started to calm himself. Nothing was forcing him but his stubbornness, so he could take a break, getting used to Ukai's twitching member on his tongue. Spit drooled over his lower lip, covering Ukai's whole length as Takeda bent down once more, attempting to take him in completely. Karasuno's coach wasn't moving, apparently trying to stay calm to make it easier for him and Takeda felt a soft brush of gratitude coming over him next to all the greed and lust for more. It took him quite a few tries until he was able to take him in and Ukai's cock gently prodded against the crux of his throat without him choking. When he sat up, he had to catch his breath. However, Ukai wasn't having it. Strong hands grabbed for Takeda's hip, pulling him up to Ukai's face and lifting his hips, so his mouth could reach Takeda's cock. Hungrily, Ukai took him in and the smaller one couldn't help but thrust into the throat underneath him, clawing himself into Ukai's thighs while doing so.

This was too much. Too intense. How he let him fuck his hole, pushing past his tongue and against the back of his mouth over and over again. Wet gurgling sounds mixed with moans drunk with pleasure resonated through the bedroom and Takeda had a hard time keeping control, his hips were practically moving on its own, jerking into Ukai's mouth. When Ukai's cock gently slapped against his cheek he realized, he should probably return the pleasure. A lot more uncoordinated, now that Ukai was sucking him off, Takeda tried to put his mouth around his cock, licking over the leaking tip. Again, Ukai's taste rolled over his tongue, his smell lingering in his nose and it was perfect. Never would he have thought anyone could taste this amazing, making him starve for more. Takeda pushed Ukai's legs further apart and bent down until he could lick over his whole length that was trembling under each touch he gave to it. What a surreal experience, to have Karasuno's wild, reckless coach shivering underneath him, desperate for more and to have control over how much he wanted to tease him.

However, Ukai didn't hesitate to remind him, Takeda was at his mercy as well, when his finger slipped between his ass and started to massage his rim, prodding against it but not entering - the feeling alone was enough to make Takeda moan. Nobody else had ever touched him down there and there was no time to feel ashamed about it, instead, he pressed his butt against Ukai's fingertips, wanting more, wanting him deeper inside, to savour the pleasure it brought.

The fingers disappeared from his entrance and Ukai grabbed him once more, changing his position so instead it was his wet tongue slipping between his ass cheeks and licking over his tight hole. Not having expected such an intense feeling, Takeda pressed his face against Ukai's stomach, his whole body shudder under this weird sensation. Ukai spread his cheeks further, so his tongue could reach him better and finally, entered with the wet, hot tip. His hips jerked uncontrollably. Fully engulfed in pleasure, Takeda reached for Ukai's cock with a firm grip, stroking over the whole length with a lot more pressure than before, twitching too much to be careful anymore.

When Ukai replaced his tongue with his index finger, gently pushing inside his ass, Takeda knew he was so incredibly close, however, he wanted the other one to feel the same way, he wanted to taste him with all he had. So Takeda's mouth took him in once more, while the finger inside him pushed against his inner walls, twisting and turning around, sinking deeper, hitting the same spot over and over again. Ukai's tongue fluttered over his balls and it was all that was needed to send him over the edge. Takeda came with an almost exhausted moan because he had tried to hold back so long, clenching tightly around the finger inside him and spurting ropes of cum all over Ukai's upper body.

Even though his arms were trembling, having trouble to support his weight, Takeda continued to suck Ukai off, he should feel the same, he should moan and beg underneath him and damn, he finally wanted to taste him, to feel a stream of hot cum all down his throat. Ukai's finger disappeared from his hole but Karasuno's coach buried his hands in the soft skin of his ass, hips jerking upwards, deeper into the wet hole that brought him so much bliss. Takeda could feel him taking up more and more space inside his mouth, his head getting dizzy - he should probably stop to catch his breath, however, he didn't want to give Ukai a break for just a second, so he continued and bobbed his head down. When his hard cock hit the back of his throat, Ukai let out a lustful growl followed by a hot wave of cum entering Takeda's mouth. He managed to swallow most of it, the rest dripping over his face, down his chin back into Ukai's lap.

A shiver washed over Takeda's spine, the last remains of his orgasm that made his toes feel numb and his muscles twitch. For a moment, hands placed on Ukai's thighs, he watched at the mess he had made, staring at Ukai's member, which was still hard and covered in saliva and cum. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck. Ukai robbed away from him, still underneath him, until Takeda sat between his legs and suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him from behind. A kiss was placed on the sensitive skin of his neck, sending another wave of desire over him. Takeda leaned back, resting his body against Ukai's and could feel the remains of his orgasm between their naked skin. _What a mess,_ he thought in the back of his mind. The strong smell of sex now lingered over the faint scent of sake from before. Takeda felt himself blushing when Ukai's teeth started to gently nibble on his ear lobe.

Ukai's arms relaxed around his shoulders, hands travelling further down, caressing over Takeda's chest in little circles. His hunger had subsided but now it made room for tender strokes, exploring Takeda's exposed body without any rush. A strange, tingling feeling formed inside his chest as Takeda turned his head to look at him. Ukai's hair strands stuck to his sweaty forehead and the grin he sent towards him was less teasing and more genuine. Suddenly, Takeda felt the urge to kiss him. Not because he couldn't control his lust but because it just felt right.

Their lips met for an almost shy kiss before Takeda opened his mouth for him, Ukai's tongue slowly entering. He placed his hand on the taller one's cheeks, his thumb brushing over the slight stubble on his face. Almost lazily they let their tongues dance with each other. Ukai hugged him tightly and he could feel how his breath shortened in their kiss. His heart almost hurt so fast it was beating inside his chest. He still didn't allow himself to think about any consequences even though their sex had made Takeda somewhat sober. It felt way too comforting to lean against Ukai's body, being held captive in his arms and kiss.

He couldn't tell how long they sat down on the floor this way but after a small, wonderful eternity, Ukai moved apart and stood up. With a gentle pull of Takeda's arms, he let him follow. Takeda watched how his movement seemed still sluggish - drunk and exhausted, Ukai made his way over to his futon that was still covered in volleyball notes. He pushed them aside and folded back the blanket, giving Takeda a curious look.

He had wanted to leave but that felt years ago. Takeda bit his lip. Despite everything, he knew if he stayed that would mean something. It would be different than just running away now. Tomorrow morning the alcohol would've washed off and there wouldn't be a way to pretend it never happened. But the way Ukai looked at him, surprisingly patient and with this slight blush over his nose, he couldn't simply leave. So he crawled next to him under the blanket and was caught in another warm hug. Takeda placed his forehead against Ukai's collarbone and took a deep breath. His scent was overwhelming, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He put his leg around Ukai's hip, holding him tight. They probably smelled of sake, sweat and cum and any other time Takeda would've been adamant that they took a shower before falling asleep but right now he didn't want this intimate moment to ever end.

And Takeda knew it would end once he walked out of this room. So he wanted to stay. Even if it just was one night.


End file.
